I Shall have cake
by TimeLordOfPie
Summary: A redo is a redo, no matter where she ends up. Savannah doesn't much care either way exactly *what* kind of world she's in, just that this is her chance to finally have a good life and a good relationship with a sibling, and no freakin' evil ninja are messin' that up for her. You can count on that.


Rain pounded furiously on my back as I ran to the cover of the subway station. I knew it had been a bad idea to stay at the library even though I had seen the sky darken with incoming rain, but my mid-term for one of my foreign language classes was so near completion that I had decided to stick it out. The history of various ancient cultures sucked me in and I lost track of time, '5-more-minutes' turning into 3 hours, and me getting shoved out of the library at closing time. As I waited for the subway I gave a quick look around, seeing only a few people in business suits farther down, chatting away with one another. I knelt down to my soaked blue converse, quickly attempting to retie the left one.

Just as I was moving to stand up I felt a sharp tug on my laptop bag, and a pain in the right side of my head. My vision flashed through what seemed the entire color spectrum before settling just for black.

I was thinking, now that there was only darkness. It was all I had left to do. What had happened to me? It took what may have been several hours, or even several days, for me to piece together that I must have died. I had been mugged and an unlucky blow had killed me. I sulked for a while, and calculated the odds of that. Just my luck, killed in the city, just like Mom had always told me would happen if I insisted on living there. I had chosen the university I was going to because both the music and language courses had been up to my standards.

If I had gone to the college my parents had chosen, and to being a stuck up, emotionless, robot of a scientist, also like them, then I might have lived to see 20. My older brother probably wouldn't even miss me, simply agreeing with my parents that I had lived my life in a stupid and 'useless' way, then moving on.

It was after another seeming eternity (I counted approximately 432071 seconds before I gave up) before I realized that maybe I was in between life and death. It was dark, warm, not unduly uncomfortable, so not really 'Hell' material, but there weren't any streets of gold, or fields of wheat, or anything else that I had ever heard theorized as the 'good' version of the afterlife. I had been murdered so it only really made sense that I wouldn't move on until whoever did it was captured and my body was put to rest or whatever. It shouldn't have taken more than the 5-ish days I had counted and the unknown amount of initial time that I had been sluggish for.

They had stolen my laptop, so it made sense that they, or whoever they sold it to would attempt to use it. With a big brother as a computer programmer no murdering thief was going to get into my computer without triggering all sorts of alarms he had set up at a birthday request from me. He would be alerted and GPS would be used to track the computer. Just like that they'd be caught.

I assured myself with this. Until more time went by. I amused myself with songs, poems, stories, anything and everything from my life I had enjoyed I went over in my head. I couldn't open my mouth to actually speak any of it, or move to do any of it, but my mind was still my own. Time passed, and I started to worry that maybe my theory was wrong, and my murderer being caught didn't have anything to do with this, or maybe that they had simply taken my computer apart to sell the pieces rather than trying to use it.

After a while I noticed sound. There were voices talking somewhere, and I couldn't hear well enough to make out anything of what they were saying, but being able to hear something at ALL made me feel much better about my situation, because I wasn't alone. Speaking of not alone, when I finally brought my arms to where I could properly move them I stretched out to a different direction than the wall I occasionally kicked just for the heck of hearing the voices that would reply to me. (I kicked a rhythm once, just for the heck of it. The voices sounded excited about that but it made me exhausted so I didn't bother with it much.)

When I stretched in another direction than the wall, I hit something other than wall. It felt a lot like fingers, and that freaked me out. Apparently it did the same to the other person in my little cell because they kicked the wall. I heard the primary voice, female, respond with something soothing, and my fellow prisoner ceased their tantrum. When I reached out again they were ready for it. I clasped on to that hand for dear life, not quite sure what it meant that I could only just now move, and that it took me this long to realize that there was someone with me.

Maybe I WAS in a cell, like I had often joked about, and it was some strange drug wearing off. Maybe I wasn't killed, but just knocked out and kidnapped. Now I was worried, I had spent so long accepting I was dead, I didn't know how to deal with being alive. It took a few minutes of thought to finally bring up my own name. Don't get me wrong my memory isn't bad by any means; I could recite every bone in the human body right now and haven't taken that class since junior year of high school, but the things about ME were faded. That was frightening.

If there WAS some new drug that forced someone to forget themselves but not their knowledge of the world it would be a cakewalk to kidnap and revamp people with intelligence like mine and then set them on whatever project it was the kidnapper wanted done.

I quickly stopped that train of thought and clung on to the hand of my cell mate. No matter what I still knew right from wrong and I would make the most of what was happening to me. With my conspiracy theories out of the way, I mentally recited a few mathematical problems and worked off a bit of steam solving them. By the time I started to once again hate numbers with a fiery passion I was calm. Then I moved on to environmental science and started solving global warming. Not that I would ever get far, but as a mental exercise it was decent, involving biology, bits of math (eww numbers), common sense, and knowledge of basic human psychology( you had to be aware of what people would be WILLING to try).

I cycled off reciting poetry in different languages for the different weeks (maybe, I wasn't religiously keeping count anymore). I WAS majoring in foreign languages before I died/was kidnapped or whatever. Anything to not be bored.

"These bastards are shrinking my cell" was the dominant thought on my mind for a while now. It would slip to the back ground for a while, true, but it always came back to light. I was now smooshed next to my cell mate and neither of us was happy. I kicked out the 'knock four times' thing from Doctor Who, the "Masters rhythm" but whoever was out there did NOT get the reference because it was the same level of excited jabber as usual.

I was starting to get slightly pissed off about all of this, but kept my cool. Barely. There wasn't much that I could do about any of it anyway. Well, I suppose I could flail around a bit, my partner in crime beside me would probably take up the call to battle if I started up seriously.

As it turns out all of that physical activity was a bit of a bad idea, namely because it set into motion what seemed to be an earthquake, as well as a demented sort of water park ride. I lost my grip on my 'cell-mate' and after a great bit of sickening motion there was light shining on my eye lids for the first time in what seemed like forever. But that's not what I noticed first. It was the fact that it was cold. Like, imagine a penguin and a polar bear eating a Popsicle while ice fishing and that doesn't even begin to compare to how cold I felt. I met the cold and reflexively wanted to gasp but that didn't work because there was no air in me in the first place. So I decided a nice large gulp would do me good.

You'd think so, huh? Afterwards I decided that asphyxiation was in fact the better option because my lungs and ribs promptly began to hurt like a bitch. I gave an indignant squeak and tried to hold my breath to ignore the pain but something jiggled me around, making me breathe in simply out of shock. When I had ascertained that breathing didn't really hurt anymore I noticed the light and the crazy movement going on around me. My eyes opened and I nearly stopped breathing again. Everything was blurry, but the colors were all wrong, my brain couldn't exactly point me to why, but I knew that something funky was going on with that blob of frightening green.

I could just make out what seemed to be the outline of a person under the horrendous color, and attempted to ask them if they knew they had Oscar the Grouch on their head, and when the aftershocks from that earthquake were finally gunna quit when I noticed I couldn't make the sounds. My tongue felt like lead. I was going to pass it off as some sort of aftereffect to that trippy drug I had been doped up on for the past forever when I noticed something.

A slightly less blurry version of Oscar the Grouch was carrying me. Easily. Comparatively I was the size of a loaf of bread. This person shifted me around, so that he was holding me to where I could face something. That something became much clearer the closer we got. It appeared to be a woman judging by the sheer amount of frizzy blonde hair. She was holding a bundle of blue, around the same size as me, while lying in a hospital bed. It was around this time that I began to put things together.

Hospital, small, BABY, same size as me, blue, darkness for months on end, sound, noise, a woman's voice, a hand in the dark. Holy shit, rebirth, little brother, _WhereAmIwhereamiwHEREamIWHEREAMI?!_

I'm not really ashamed to admit I began to freak out a little, there wasn't much I could really do at that point, except listen religiously to the conversation around me trying to figure out what was going on and what type of place I had been reborn in. I was slightly pissed about the 'reincarnation' thing, I had money on the whole 'heaven or hell' thing, but I wasn't exactly going to sucker punch this gift horse in the face.

There was plenty I could do with a second life time, such as make fewer stupid mistakes during childhood, and actually have a nice relationship with a sibling. From the looks of things I was older, which was wonderful, I would have a midget minion to boss around. But then again, I would also be a midget. Not important, though. I got a second chance, and that was freakin' exciting.

The conversation was done mostly in Japanese, which I had studied in my foreign language courses, but I wasn't exactly very far into it. Most of my actual conversation-useful vocabulary came from a small (not really) fascination (addiction) to anime whenever I was in middle school, which I renewed with vigor the moment I was in college and away from my mother's judging stares.

From what I gathered-okay I won't lie, I didn't gather shit. Most of the conversation was done at breakneck pace at such a distance that my infant ears had difficulty even _hearing_ every third word, and maybe 2% of those I heard were words I knew or particles that I could place the meaning of.

Finally I threw my tiny hands up in the best 'fuck this shit' gesture I could manage at the moment and snuggled down for a nap. The world would be there when I woke up. Hopefully.

**Thanks for reading, I'm sorry for any errors I may have missed, and I **_**slightly**_** feel like apologizing for not getting to the whole 'realizing exactly where she is' thing, but I figured this should do for now. **

**I am also a bit sorry that it appears so crack-ish in the middle bits, but you would probably lose your mental crackers for a while too, if that happened.**

**I know the title appears a bit random at the moment, but I have somewhere I'm going with this. **

**Any suggestions or other stuffs, please review…^.^**

**~TimeLordOfPie **


End file.
